The Cullens First Day At Forks High School
by Just-Keep-Scribbling
Summary: First day at forks high school for Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am afraid to say that I do not own Twilight.!**

POV Edward

**For me, high school wasn't the most interesting thing that I could be doing at this exact moment. It didn't help that I had a much better knowledge compared to all the teachers put together in this place, so for me this was absolutely pointless. I think that if one of the teachers taught me something new, my dead heart may start beating again.**

**As the five of us stood there in the small brightly lit office waiting for someone to come, my eyes took in the orange-flecked commercial carpet, the folding padded chairs, a clock on the wall surrounded with notices and awards, the plants growing out of large plastic pots and the desk that split the room in half. All of this did not make it very appealing. I could see Alice in the corner of my eye, glancing around the office as well, with a look of disgust etched onto her face. As I carried on with the list of improvements, my train of thought was interrupted by Emmett,** _Ha, I wonder what everyone is thinking about the new hot kids in town! _**He then chuckled to himself. If someone had been in the office they would have thought him mad. I then focused on the voices of everyone outside. Everything I heard was very basic, and made everyone sound like a flock of sheep, that were bleating the same words over and over. **_Who are they? Mmmm…They are HOT!!_

**A woman then came in, who –according to her name badge- was called Ms Cope. She then sat down at a desk without even noticing us. I cleared my throat politely. She almost jumped out of her seat. Looking at us, she started to gawp – completely taken aback by our beauty. **_Oh My God! _**Then she realised what she was doing and shut her mouth. Emmett was amused by all of this; I had to kick him to stop him from laughing. After the woman pulled herself back together she asked politely, "And who might you be?" ****Before anyone could answer, Emmett boomed in his loud bellowing voice, "I am Emmett Cullen and these are my brothers and sisters. This is Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and my youngest brother Eddie Cullen." I snarled at him, he knew how much I hated him calling me Eddie, Ed or anything else for that matter. However, the snarl made him laugh even more. The receptionist seemed quite shocked by our little performance. I then decided to us the awkward silence to my advantage, "Well, actually Ms Cope, my name is Edward Cullen, but my brother, though he doesn't like to ask, loves to be called Emma or Emily." I said all this whilst keeping a straight face, and then added, "He is very in touch with his feminine side." This didn't bother Emmett at all; instead he found it hilarious and was trying to stop himself from bursting into fits of hysterical laughter. I knew it would take a lot to get back at him, but I also had to make sure people wouldn't call me Eddie.**

****

The day had gone worse than I imagined it. Everywhere I went, I saw people staring at me (which is one of the reasons why I never got out much) and to make it worse I could hear all their thoughts. _Ohh! Look at him…Why can't my boyfriend be as cute as him… I wonder if he has a girlfriend…_ It was extremely tedious listening to all these thoughts. Even worse were the lessons. Apart from having everyone's thoughts bleating away in my head, I also had the monotonous droning from the teachers.

**When the bell went at the end of the day, I was so relieved that I had now had the chance to go back home. I tried to walk as quickly as I could, but not too quickly -else people would get suspicious- back to the cark park. I practically jumped into the driver's seat of my Volvo, where the rest of my family were already waiting.  
****"Why are you so happy Edward? I thought you didn't want to come to school." Alice wondered.  
****"I didn't want to come and I still hate it, but I am happy because now I get to go home."  
****Emmett chuckled and then said, "Well I for one, had a marvellous day. I can't wait to come back tomorrow."  
****"Emmett what did you do?" We all asked.**

* * *

Do you like it so far?! Please review and tell me if I should write anymore or not...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and probably never will! But then again I will never write as well as Stephanie Meyer, so she is allowed to own it for now….

"What?" he said in a childish tone. "Why do I always get the blame?"

"Because it is always you! Now Emmett if you still want your pride tell us what you did." Said Rosalie.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't test me Emmett."

"Fine, _I_ was gonna tell you anyway! I just told a few of the girls that you were in love with them and that you may not admit it, as you are extremely shy!"

"What else did you do?"

"Nothing," he said a little to innocently.

"Emmett?"

"Fine, I may have told some of the boys that as well!"

Jasper then burst into fits of laughter, which made everyone else.

"Alice, why didn't you see this?" I said whilst laughing still.

"Because Edward I was far more concerned on whether Jasper was going to attack the school or not, instead of focusing on Emmett's silly little jokes."

At this, Jasper finally stopped laughing.

"Did it come close?" I asked solemnly.

"I was fine!" he hissed through his teeth.

Ignoring this, Alice replied, "He considered it many times, I think it has been extremely difficult on him."

"I was fine!" he repeated. Edward, _I was fine! I wasn't going to attack anyone; I was fully in control. _I raised my eyebrows at Jasper and then drove off, back to the house.

When I stopped the car, I noticed Esme standing in the doorway looking slightly concerned.

"I hope you all had a lovely day!" _Edward did everything go ok? Did Emmett behave himself? Was Jasper alright?_

"Esme, stop worrying!" I reassured her.

"As I told my fine siblings here, I had a fantastic day!" Emmett said cheerily.

"What did you do?" she asked sternly.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Leave it for now, Esme." I said to her. "Is Carlisle home?"

"No, he is still at work and most probably won't come home for a while."

"Ok, well I am going to go and hunt. Does anyone else want to come?"

Jasper then stood up, looking moody. _Stop hinting Edward; I was about to go soon anyway! _

Jasper and I set off into the forest to hunt.

In the morning when I went up to my room, as expected clothes were on the end of my bed with a note on top.

WEAR THESE OR ELSE!

From your caring sister Alice

X

Not wanting to consider what the or else was, I changed and met the others downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: (Just taken truth telling potion)

Random person… Do you own Twilight?

Me… No! (Runs away crying)

* * *

POV Edward

I can't believe I got talked into going to this hellhole again.

When we stopped in the cark park of the school I turned round in my seat and spoke to Emmett.

"Emmett, if you dare cause any trouble to day, or bring any attention.."

"Ermm… you do realise we already get attention by the way we look?"

"Any extra attention then, I will tell Carlisle what you did!"

"And we won't have time together anymore, if you know what I mean.." said Rose.

"And I won't let Jasper fight with you and he will make your life very difficult." Alice added to the list of threats.

Emmett then groaned, "Honestly, you lot do like to suck all the fun out of life."

We all stepped out the car, I then jumped (which is an extremely hard thing to make me do) as I had a girl standing right in front of me.

"Hi Edward," _OMG, he is sooo HOT!!! _"I'm Angela, I just wondered if you would consider going out with me sometime?" _Ooh, I hope he says yes…_

Emmett was almost literally rolling around on the floor laughing. _Hahahha.. I dare you to say yes!!_

"Sorry Angela, but no. I don't know what my brother told you; but it's not.."

"Your brother? What? I've never spoken to any of your family before." _Is he related to these people, maybe I would have known if I listen to Jess more. Mmmm, I love Jess._

Whilst she was still dreaming about her friend I used the opportunity to walk off.

"Honestly Edward, why didn't you say yes?" said Emmett, who was now trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter again. I raised my eyebrows in annoyance and stormed off.

Today was a whole lot worse than yesterday – I would rather be in hell than in this loony school. Not only did I have the boring, monotonous droning from the teachers, I also had girls (and boys) asking me out all day and in some in the strangest ways. By the end of the day, if anyone came close to me, I just said the word "No" before they could open their mouths.

* * *

A/N I don't think I will write anymore to this story now, I can't think of anything to write about…

I would only carry on if someone wanted me to, but I really can't think of anything to write about and I don't update this very often…


End file.
